


Dungeon under Latverian Embassy.mkv - a Heist movie

by All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom



Series: 原著脑扩向杜铁三部曲 [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel ANAD
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, NSFW Graphics, Other, Porn Pictures, Porn With Plot, 黄图预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom/pseuds/All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom
Summary: An extension to the "Iron Man: Fatal Frontier" timeline. Porn with a plot!!This is like a Heist movie.《拉特维尼亚大使馆的地牢：一部劫案电影》原著脑扩向杜铁三部曲之一杜姆把托尼骗到了拉特维尼亚大使馆地牢……试问一场你来我往♂张力满满的角逐游戏，试问谁能笑到最后？-----------------------------2018年。拉特维尼亚，杜姆堡地牢。“我觉得你有时喜欢被粗暴对待。”冰凉的手甲描摹着Tony的背脊，十分恶意地以慢镜头一样的频率轻滑过光滑的裸背，悄悄拭去那层薄汗。“你就差求着我要了，Tony。”以Doom视角看来，这是多美妙的风景——金棕色的背肌鼓涨迸发，在金属手指的碰触下轻轻颤栗着。反剪在背后的双手被高高吊起，因长久保持这个姿势而酸软的双膝和双腿也止不住颤抖。禁锢着Tony的锁链随着他俩之间每个动作叮咚作响，过了这么久，Tony腕间只怕早已青肿一片。





	Dungeon under Latverian Embassy.mkv - a Heist movie

**Author's Note:**

> 手机端看图需要左右滑动

# 拉特维尼亚大使馆的地牢

## 2018年。拉特维尼亚，杜姆堡地牢。

“我觉得你有时喜欢被粗暴对待。”冰凉的手甲描摹着Tony的背脊，十分恶意地以慢镜头一样的频率轻滑过光滑的裸背，悄悄拭去那层薄汗。“你就差求着我要了，Tony。”

以Doom视角看来，这是多美妙的风景——

金棕色的背肌鼓涨迸发，在金属手指的碰触下轻轻颤栗着。反剪在背后的双手被高高吊起，因长久保持这个姿势而酸软的双膝和双腿也止不住颤抖。禁锢着Tony的锁链随着他俩之间每个动作叮咚作响，过了这么久，Tony腕间只怕早已青肿一片。

而Doom丝毫不内疚更丝毫不后悔。他只有点心疼。心疼这样的Tony——Tony明知，在彻底粉碎了Doom引以为傲的冷静与自制后，自己每一次颤抖、摇摆、浪叫、缩紧、呻吟，都拖着Doom一步步坠入那极乐深渊，越坠越深。

被狠狠刺穿，被狠狠攻陷，被狠狠占有，身体分明已至极限，大脑也几乎不能思考——却用每个细胞诉求着更多、更多。

这样的Tony，纯属自找罪受。而这与Doom心不心疼，则又是两码事儿。

在意识到自己的行为以前，Doom冰凉的唇瓣已寻至Tony后颈，轻轻印下怜惜一吻。“你从未停止带给我惊喜，Tony。故地重游，没料你竟比我还留恋……我这弃用许久的地牢。”以及他那些过去用来关押和审问犯人的各种小道具。——以一种Doom从未预见的用法。

“我还以为你抛弃了你的反派独白后，你会……啊……会学着实干一点。可你却废话更多了，Victor。自从你出现在你那堆废墟中，说……要我……相……信你开……始……”后几字就像断了线的珍珠，尾音尚未抖出，已被自己带着泣音的呻吟抢白替代。

大脑一片白热，理智早已抛却，言语也融在填满自己的、彷如火山口奔腾而出的熔岩流一般的滚烫中，瞬间蒸发。

Tony紧紧绞着两人依然相连的部分。他的身体从来都这么诚实，诚实到能把人逼疯。

而听过Doom之名的地球人，无一会以“诚实”形容这个最危险的男人。现在焕然一新的他也完全是个反义词。Doom过剩的自我意识，本能地痛恨在性事上被本该臣服于他的人牵着走——这本该是完全关于Doom……他掌控一切，连自己最迫切需要的欲求都要与之较劲，明察秋毫地不断审视、步步为营地精密计算，拒绝被自己意志外的任何事驱使……

原始的欲望不能，快要撑爆胸腔无处宣泄的强烈情感不能，这副在他身下一次高过一次地浪叫哭喊的迷人肉体——即使它包裹着令Doom痴迷而不得长达数十年的灵魂——当然……也……不能……

他停下才、不、是因他对这个可恶的Tony感到心疼。不！他绝、不、会心疼——这种被他掐灭于襁褓、长久屏蔽于法典之外、全然不合逻辑的弱者特质是绝无可能。

“适可而止是种美德，Anthony。”Doom缓缓退出Tony被折磨到极限的身体，打了个响指为Tony褪去桎梏，并悄悄给Tony的双手下了一个消痛咒。但Tony后庭的疼痛他可不管。征服与占有是雄性动物的本能。连雄蜂都会将生殖器留在情人体内，以阻止它再与其他雄峰交配。而作为文明人的Doom，只不过给Tony留下这么个暂时的记号罢了——能弄痛Tony的就只有Doom。

Doom空出一手悠闲地勾起一只不知打哪儿冒出的高脚杯，送至嘴边轻抿一口。他的表情管理一向那么天衣无缝，教人以为他真如表现出的那么满不在乎。平静得仿佛刚接见了邻国使臣，又或者才从一场古典音乐会归来。那不自然起伏的胸口和滚动的喉结也只不过是酒精作用，而绝非因着眼前这突然转身、毫不知耻的男人。就像长河在喜玛朗雅源头那样，自Tony腿根、顺着大腿淌下的细流他也丝毫不知遮掩，在Doom注视下滴落在地砖上。

Doom瞳孔微缩，轻含的一口红酒火辣刺喉，每一滴都仿佛变成了Tony的味道。食不知味地咽下，艰难地维持着一脸波澜不惊。

而Tony却那么自在大方，像一个为自己完美谢幕而倍感满意的T台天使。没什么比蜜色肌肤上淡淡的红晕更完美的妆容，而那与生俱来的自信笃定与成功男士的独特魅力则是Stark帝国皇帝最华丽的新装。

“干嘛突然停了——”Tony恶意嘲笑。“终于肯对年龄认输了是吗？”

## 一小时前。拉特维尼亚，杜姆堡废墟。

眼前一片断壁残桓太轻易令Tony想起自己那尘归尘土归土的大楼。命运定是个心理扭曲的丑陋老太婆，他才不要又一次与可恶的Doom同病相怜。尤其Doom老仗着这个找上Tony，令Tony恨不得抢来猩红女巫的能力，用力许愿再看不到他。

“所以为什么找我，Doom？”Tony十分生气，与其说是气Doom，不如说对因Doom一句“跟我走”就又一次乖乖被拐的自己生气。

通向地底最深处的螺旋楼梯超出必要的长，不知耗费多少人力物力，好像怎么也走不到头。

还真符合Doom的糟糕品味。除了安全性考量，也真是不放过任何昭显权力的机会——

彼时的Doom只需一个瞬移就把自己传送进实验室，可怜囚徒们却要心怀恐惧一步步走向自己的灭亡。

带着Tony步入最底层后，Doom五指撑向墙面上寻常得看似随机的一块砖。那其实是被幻术魔法隐藏起来的密门。经由多重生物体征技术的严密认证，一阵强光亮起，两人再次踏足过去属于毁灭博士的工作室中。

  
《无敌铁人》（2015）

“这些本不属于我们这维度的强大法器，我们必须把它们送回去。我认为，Tony，你也不想它们落入某些人手里不是么？”

”不要随便就把你自己从某些人里排除出去。还有，我是说，为什么找我？为什么又是我？为什么总是我？“

“简单的说，你是这个维度的Watoomb魔杖持有者。”我们的Watoomb魔杖。“不简单的版本，我觉得你此刻并不想听，待你认真待我时，我再慢慢说与你听。”

你是说永不，是吗？Tony翻了一个白眼。“那你怎么不找Strange？他才是至尊法师，你俩交情深厚，愉快合作也不是一两天的事儿了，我相信他一定认真待你，更不介意听你那个不简单的版本的长篇大论。”哼哼，趁他不在，这两人瞒着光照会搞了个震惊多元宇宙的大动作【1】、又亲密无间合作了八年【2】。之后Tony因金面夫人那次陷入昏迷的时候，老不接他电话的大忙人胡子兄弟居然被Doom随叫随到【3】？好气啊！听说两人还一起放逐了Mephisto【4】。

“他……”Tony之所以得以放飞自我，进行一连串关于“凭什么Doom能和我的胡子兄弟那么好”的思考，是Doom因Tony的问题稍微反常地顿了零点一秒。“所以你希望我去找Stephen？”

Tony默默吞下差点脱口而出的“对”字，否则这可恶的Doom岂不从此找上胡子兄弟？那恐怕别说忙着不接Tony电话，以Doom这颐指气使全凭个人喜好的糟糕性格，恐怕Strange连回电话的时间都没有了。但Tony又岂能说“不对”？否则这可恶的Doom岂不从此赖上他？

“哼。”Tony偏过头，墙上一条过于眼熟的、又粗又长的铁链抓住了Tony的眼球。“我靠？你的所有糟糕品味都要这么令人作呕的一致吗？”不管在哪里，拉特维尼亚、纽约，甚至是月球，Doom的地牢永远带着一股中世纪酷刑室的味道。

Doom顺着Tony的目光而去，眼神玩味。“这是否令你想起了，纽约拉特维尼亚大使馆的地牢？一个疯疯癫癫的小傻子，也曾经被它牢牢拷紧，任凭我玩弄。那是我时常回味无穷的一段经历。”【5】

“真巧啊，那也是我时常回味无穷的一段经历。正是在纽约拉特维尼亚大使馆的地牢，一个疯疯癫癫的大蠢蛋，在连续被我玩弄了两次以后，只会以‘你会为此付出代价’这样可笑的空话作谢幕词。”

  
《钢铁纪元》（2011）

 

“想不到你竟对我未及履行的那个承诺心心念念耿耿于怀至今。”Doom扬了扬眉，薄唇勾出一个似笑非笑的微妙弧度，眼神却专注而宠溺。“倒是我待客不周了。放心，Doom向来言出必行。”

Tony发誓他更喜欢这个家伙还是敌人的时候。那时的Doom只会简单粗暴地拿那边那条粗锁链锁住他，然后因他的刻意示弱装傻而兴趣顿失，丢下他还他清净。而不像现在，那张该死的俊脸一寸一寸逼近。

“你会为此付出代价……”不同于多年前穷凶极恶的威胁语气，Doom的声音突然低哑轻柔。“你会为此付出代价，我的小傻子。”

Tony犹在那可恶的帅脸震慑下回不过神——也不能怪Tony，毕竟这是个靠着刷脸就能突破大波超级反派重重包围的男人【6】——Doom骨节分明的长指敲在Tony肩上，Tony的机车外套凭空消失了。Doom一手搂过Tony的腰，一手轻捏着Tony的肩将他整个人摁进自己怀里，大手顺着Tony的脊背而下，Tony的白T恤消失了。持续作恶的大手扣上Tony的臀瓣，Tony的牛仔裤消失了……不过几秒，Tony就如同一只被剥去外壳的小龙虾，光溜溜的只剩一条内裤。

“你与你那该死的魔法！”

“好，我们不用魔法。”Doom长臂保持着紧锁着Tony的姿势，在Tony额角印下一吻。然后捉起Tony的双手折向身后，只听见“咔擦”一声钝响，Tony发现自己再一次被Doom的锁链拷在了地牢的墙上。

然后Tony看见，仍然一身三件套小西装的Doom风骚得如同GQ（《绅士季刊》）封面，默默戴上了恶名铁人的手甲……

## 现在。拉特维尼亚，杜姆堡地牢。

“干嘛停了——”Tony恶意嘲笑。“终于肯对年龄认输了是吗？”

Doom的骄傲绝不允许受此侮辱。Tony得意地想——大概会吼着“你胆敢”或“Doom从不认输”，抓他再战五百回合，做到Tony根本记不清自己姓何名谁吧？

虽然Tony永不承认自己喜欢这男人，但在性事上从不扭捏的Tony不得不承认这男人总能带给自己极致的满足。Tony怎会对一场酣畅淋漓的欢爱说不呢？更何况还能看见Doom因他失控，Doom引以为傲的高贵王冠因向他低头而坠地、Doom理智的铜墙铁壁因他的挑逗而轰然倒塌。这简直太妙了不是吗？

Tony微微偏过脑袋，低头颔首，双唇微启，露出上齿和他那灵活而轻轻上挑的舌尖，然后一边对Doom抛着媚眼一边扬起下巴，舌尖飞快舔过上唇消失不见，上齿紧随其后轻轻咬进下唇，将一切遐想都关进再度紧闭的一张嘴中。

Doom的酒杯就贴在唇边，一向浅酌的他竟然像他鄙夷的那些不懂风雅的野蛮人一般猛地饮下一大口。

“在你第一次操我前，Victor，我一直以为你就是个性冷淡。”之前的Tony对Doom向来有种“恐怕只会以骄傲和高于一切的自控力掩饰自己作为一个男人难以启齿的困扰”的刻板印象。

可自证明Tony的想法错的离谱以来，欲罢不能的又岂止是Doom？就像彼此的那瓶毒药，浅尝难止，越喝越渴？Doom从某种意义上是否已是新的瓶中恶魔了呢？——此刻因自己的魅力沾沾自喜的Tony在这一刻却没这方面的意识。

“太可惜了不是么，Victor。我们浪费了太多时间。如果二十年前我们就来上这样的几发，让我发现你其实这么野，也不至于这么快就要休息。”

得意地发现Doom目光正紧锁着自己的大腿根，Tony半是假装地一个没站稳——借着调整站姿微微将长腿分得更开一点。

“我想，Victor，你知道我在想啥么？我现在只想用你的时间机器穿回纽约大学，再跟小Victor来上几百发，直到我厌倦为止。”Tony以他独有的风骚走位，故意放慢脚步，一步步走向也只有几步之外的Doom，地砖上留下一条白色溪流。

哪知Doom不仅对Tony的言语挑衅充耳不闻，更是匆匆撇开目光——仿佛刚刚盯着Tony的大腿只是不经意的一瞥。Doom专注饮酒，脸色严肃得仿佛他接下来正准备宣布拉特维尼亚的新法规。若非他捏着高脚杯的长指又紧了紧，几乎就要骗过Tony了。

该死，该死的Victor。哪怕就一次，不能就为他诚实一次么？

Tony的手毫不客气地攀上了Doom紧握高脚杯的大掌。“我的朋友们总会尽量避免在我面前饮酒，而你，Victor，还真是丝毫也不懂得体贴呢。”

终于，沉默得仿佛黑蝠王附身的Doom回到：“我们是朋友吗？所以你现在承认我们是朋友了？”

“哼，当然不是。少给自己脸上贴金了。”

“那谁管你。”Doom轻轻拍开Tony的手。

Tony破天荒地没有生气，反将脑袋枕向Doom肩头，目光尽处是Doom全身上下除了脑袋外唯一暴露在西装之外的一小节肌肤。眼下还能有比禁欲的Victor更令Tony这个冒险家着迷的挑战么？光是这么想着，Tony就难受得发疼。恶意地贴着Doom颈侧吹了一口气。“即使作为床伴你也太坏了，Victor。”被拍开的手更是不客气地紧贴着Doom的西装而下，探向Doom胯间。

Doom纹丝不动站得笔直，仿佛已风化成他彼时在斗界为自己四处树立的那种神像。

“操你哦，Victor。明明已经硬成这样了……”退一步一起舒服不是很好吗？换个人被他这样挑逗早就躺平任他骑了，只有这该死的Victor……长期热衷于各种背后位，再不就是做的时候非带着面甲……与其说是Doom奇特的性癖，倒不如说是Doom死抱着那点可笑的骄傲与自尊。“假正经什么？你不就是怕自己情不自禁、屈服于我魅力那番模样被我嘲笑吗？那会让你觉得自己仿佛是个弱者，一个被我主宰受我摆布的小可怜。你怕我……”

”Doom无所畏惧。”

玻璃破碎的刺耳声音打断了Tony的长篇大论。一大杯红酒飞溅，淋上Tony汗津津的裸胸。见此光景，Doom先是一愣，然后眯起眼睛，像一只蓄势待发的猎豹。

“很好，很好，Anthony。过去数十年我多次邀你共饮，你一再拒绝。“Doom沉下脸打了一个响指，一瓶红酒凭空出现。Doom轻轻松松徒手开瓶，将整瓶酒淋向Tony。“你不喝，Doom何妨自饮？”

下一刻，Tony被来势汹汹的Doom狠狠按在了冰冷的石墙上。Tony不做丝毫挣扎，难得顺从乖巧得像被挠了下巴的猫儿，嘴角微微翘起。Doom低头舔了舔Tony沾染上酒气的锁骨，绵密亲吻接踵而至。舌尖沿着锁骨一路描绘，在左右锁骨交汇的喉结下方凹处停泊。有人将人身体的这部分，浪漫地比作博斯普鲁斯海峡。而Tony这一片海峡里，流淌溯洄着Doom爱不释手的红酒。Doom牢牢把持住Tony的双肩，唇舌在这片红海中流连忘返，捻舔吸吮。石墙冰冷粗粝，常年藏于酒窖中的红酒更是让Tony打了个冷颤，相比之下Doom较常人温度偏低的唇都变得那么火热。冷热刺激让Tony的皮肤颤栗不止，每个表皮细胞都变得更加敏感。而Doom显然不准备就这么放过他，一路向下吻去，含住Tony胸前的凸起逗弄，大掌也在Tony身上不停游走。Tony那几分钟前还喋喋不休的嘴发出一声声呜鸣。对欢爱轻车驾熟的Tony碰上观察能力异于常人的Doom，敏感得没碰几下就舒服得无处宣泄。

被Tony使出浑身解数卖力挑逗的Doom再没耐心作什么前戏，直起身子分开Tony的大腿，以石墙为支撑，将Tony的臀微微抬高，Tony的双腿几乎是立刻就圈上了Doom的腰，自己的腰也难耐地扭摆着。这个姿势充满挑战，Tony的不安分更是雪上加霜。Doom摸索了一阵才找准角度，狠狠掐住Tony的腰长驱直入。进入往往是相当艰难而漫长的一个挑战，好在此刻不同往常——Tony已被操开的穴口轻易接纳了Doom。Tony的后穴早被Doom方才的那次释放填满，这使得甬道更窄小了，软肉也在润滑下更加吸紧Doom的坚硬，这对两个人来说都舒服得不像话了。两人之间再无废话，唯有呻吟与低喘奏出交响乐。Doom连续的抽送操弄让Tony浪叫不止，盖过结合处咕噜咕噜的水声以及Doom几不可闻的低吼。

恍惚中Tony看见恶名铁人的面甲飞向Doom的脸。Tony几乎是哭着喊了一声“不要！”

Doom哑声问道：“疼吗？”身下的抽送立刻就停了。

“不、不要面甲，Victor。”第一次的，Tony终于对Doom坦诚了自己的诉求。

面甲背后的那个男人重重地吸了几口气。“疼也给我忍着，这都是你自找的，Anthony。”话是这么说，Doom埋在Tony体内的坚硬仍然按兵不动，大掌安抚似的揉揉了Tony的腰，透过面甲密切地注视着Tony的反应。

这让Tony真的差点哭出来。俗话说的好，王不见王。Tony和Doom从第一次眼神交汇的那刻起，就注定了一条充满火药味的未来。加上立场势不两立，里子里暗暗惺惺相惜，面子上却永远只有争锋相对。可是这样的Doom，Tony近来觉得自己越来越不懂了。自从两年前他出现在这里，要求自己相信他开始。以及现在……自我又霸道的Doom何时在意过别人的感受？以前616宇宙的他们也不是没有做过，只是那时一味索取与征服的Doom与现在截然不同……现在的他，这么的……温柔……让Tony忍不住更加靠近，忍不住想要疼他……Tony对自己的这种想法大吃一惊，很快把它们从脑海里甩出去。

“你以为这么久以来老子图你什么？”

“原来你刚刚还没夸够我？我活好我是知道的，好到你这个历经千帆的花花公子变着法子引诱我求着我操你，就因为除了Doom没有人能如此满足你。只是你……Anthony，没想到你竟也有嘴巴和身体同样坦诚的一天。”

“混蛋Victor。谁夸你活好了！你全身上下唯一的优点也就剩你那张脸了。让我看着你，Victor。”

“没人能命令Doom。”

“不是命令，Victor。”Tony叹了口气。“你穿着我的盔甲和我做，难道让我把你当做一个玩具你就满足了？就像你那些小叮当们？让我看着你，Victor。我想看着你爱我。”

Doom沉默了。Tony希望Doom的内心有哪怕一丝动摇，他双手覆上恶名铁人的面甲，Doom并没有制止他。“你知道的，虽然你为它改头换面，但毕竟是我的盔甲……对于我自己的盔甲，我还是有阴影的……”【7】

闻言，隔在两人之间的面甲终于消失不见。

“哈喽，大帅哥。”Tony低头吻上Doom左颊微疤，这是Tony第一次主动吻Doom。两个人都是一惊，Doom甚至在Tony的小心碰触下十分轻微地颤了颤，长睫微微抖动了一下。

而Tony，一眼迷茫。为什么自己会想这么做呢？

“省省你的长篇大论，学着实干一点，Anthony。”Doom不自在地撇过脸，再次将Tony压回墙上，让Tony处在一个再无法看清他容颜的角度。然后毫无预警地一个冲刺顶向深处，又迅速抽离。

过激的刺激令Tony一边喘气一边尖叫了出来，被干到脑浆都要沸腾，再无心也无力关注其他……胳膊、大腿、小穴都紧紧绞住Doom。

每当Doom稍微缓下节奏，Tony都会用一阵阵浪叫撩得Doom欲罢不能。“啊，Vic，还差……啊，Vic……不……不要停。”

两个勤于肌肉训练、精力旺盛体力充沛的家伙。一个狂野霸道所向披靡，一个热情似火一刻不停地添柴加火。一场肉搏骨并的激烈欢爱，一次旗鼓相当的胶着角逐。都想着征服彼此，却又不甘被对方征服。若Doom是对自己领土主张权利的全能之神，Tony就是那大胆无谓、偏要为所不可为的反叛军首领。

火势越大就越快燃尽。

这毕竟是个消耗体力的姿势，哪怕是Tony也很快乏力，大腿慢慢下滑，靠着墙壁的支撑和紧紧圈着Doom脖子的手臂才能勉强保持。这显然不是良久之计。Doom第一反应是用Tony最痛恨的魔法，但想到好不容易把一身是刺的Tony操得服服帖帖，这一刻Doom只想好好享受他应得的战利品。Doom再无耐心应对任何可能出现的障碍，只得再寻他法。

Doom一手托起Tony的翘臀，一手扶稳Tony的背，将他抱离石墙，转身往实验室中央走去。Doom仍埋在Tony体内的炙热，因他的每一步而摩擦着Tony内壁所有的敏感点。Tony因为放声尖叫而变得沙哑的嗓子，禁不住刺激而发出嘶嘶的微弱气音。那是一种与方才节奏完全不同的，难耐的、令人抓狂的酷刑。啊，可恶的Doom和他的中世纪酷刑室。

倘若城门已破，我军溃不成军，Tony也绝不就此投降。他要，他要引敌深入。骄傲的Victor，好战的国王，他的情人。Tony不是投降，这，这只是他的伏线，是他用个人魅力编织的蛛网，只待冒进的暴君深陷其中。

Tony被Doom放下平躺在实验室中央的工作台上，Doom也终于从Tony体内抽离。在整个地牢的光线交汇处，Tony金棕色的光滑肌肤泛着酒光，腿根处欢爱残痕，在Doom的审视下一览无余。

Doom观赏着供台上的祭品，感叹着视线内每一根肌肉线条都比他过去满城堡收藏的古典艺术品更完美，一面好整以暇地用咒语悄悄拭去自己衬衫上Tony的前液与西装上的皱折。

Doom是个专制铁血的独裁者，一个不折不扣的控制狂，但对于自己的人，他向来又那么慷慨温柔。

“这就累了？即使出力的根本不是你。”Doom的语气带点宠，带点无奈，还带点Doom式讽刺的笑意。“你需要一点帮助，Anthony。”

“你那该死的魔法给我死远点！”

“虽然被强迫着接受的那个你也别有风情……”Doom一边说着一边退下手甲。“但我说了，你需要一点帮助。而唯一实现的办法就是你学会信任我。”手指顺着Tony裸露的肌肤一路下滑，像一个钢琴师那样优雅展开一曲即兴演奏，Tony臌胀饱满的肌肉线条随之起舞。

《无敌铁人》（2015）；漫画原台词

这是Doom自从第一次无意中见到钢铁侠盔甲下的一身色气满满的黑色高领紧身衣后，就在脑海中描绘了不知多少遍的画面。

满意地勾起一丝坏笑，Doom按下工作台边的一个按钮。“今天我们不谈魔法，就用你最好的朋友‘科学’可好？”Tony的四肢被弹出的黑色皮带绑了个结结实实。“它有时被用来检验那些出故障的机甲。”

Doom的大掌覆上Tony两腿间，因为在墙边进行高难度操作而被忽略已久的、明显肿胀难忍的昂扬……

## 一段时间后。杜姆堡的国王卧室。

最后Doom还是对Tony撒了谎。

这间荒废已久的卧室因叛党入侵而被毁坏的不成样，大床因魔咒屏障得以完好保存，但Doom一向对生活品质是有一定追求的，委屈他的情人在一个糟糕的环境下入睡，是他的自尊所不允许的。

在“立刻把Tony传送回纽约的卧室里”和“用一点小魔法使这间卧室容光焕发”间，Doom选择了后者。这么选择的原因，一是倦极的Tony又扯出了Doom被埋进灵魂深处那仅剩的一丁点心疼，二是与他把Tony骗来拉特维尼亚的理由一样。

安置好Tony后，Doom沐浴更衣，喝了杯红葡，立刻妥善处理了那些他本要与Tony一起寻找的法器，将它们封印后装在了一个高科技和魔法双保险的手提箱里，和Tony的行李放在了一起。

Tony穿着Doom那件红色的丝绒睡袍。而Doom抱着熟睡的Tony，手指有一搭没一搭地在黑发间穿梭。怀中温暖，心中却微微苦涩。

这一生，他对自己的欲求总有一种笃定。Doom要的东西，终归会落入Doom的掌握。

在他穷其一生追求那至高权力，掌握时间、空间与世界又失去一切，明白了执念的意义不在于征服而在于保护过程中，他也从这宇宙唯一的神被打回那个真正的自己、凡人的自己。

凡人便有欲求，便有弱点，便有做不成的事儿，以及机关算尽也得不到的人……

这皆是过去的他从心中屏蔽的软弱，如同他以铁面遮住没有凡人胆敢直视的脸。但遮起来并不代表真的不存在……  
当晚。

在Tony又一次强硬拒绝了魔法治疗后，Doom正无比耐心地为Tony背上极小擦伤抹药。

“虽然你这个臭自大的品味糟糕性格恶劣，但拉特维尼亚的待客之道还是那么感人。这次感谢招待了。”Tony冲Doom眨了眨蓝眼睛。“这他妈的绝对是我这辈子Top 4的体验。”

“如果坚持4这个数字会让你的自尊好受一些的话，别客气。反正1-3纯属子虚乌有。”Doom皱了皱眉。招待？体验？Tony就是这么看待他们之间的一切？

“怎么就是子虚乌有了？你和女浩克来过吗？你睡过金面夫人吗？”

女浩克那么重口的不想来……至于金面夫人，对Doom来说睡一个跟自己长得差不多的女人更是毫无乐趣可言。Doom捏了捏鼻粱，Tony你就胡诌吧……“第一你可别告诉我是二十多年前的小Victor。我可以负责地告诉你，他只会把你当成炮灰助手。”

“怎么你肯把你时光机器借给我了吗？”吃饱睡足的Tony容光焕发地吹了个口哨。“在你借我前，第一暂时是拉特维尼亚驻月大使馆的地牢.mkv。”

一声惊雷平地起。Tony成功地让Doom陷入了长久的沉默。

“被它们比下去，感觉如何呀？国王陛下？”

“mkv？”

“对啊，视频被我转码成ULTRA 5K超清无损了哦，Victor。”Tony拍了拍Doom的肩膀。“在我私密珍藏中，可惜你看不到了，亲爱的Doomy。”  
2013年。月球。锡尔卡里亚大使馆。

  
《致命边境》（2013）

“吃我一招, Anthony Stark！”

这是Tony不曾意料到、最糟的结果。

突如其来的铁拳砸上面甲毫不留情，强大冲力令Tony身子一歪，被掀倒在地。

好消息是，Tony灵敏的头脑和刚升级的盔甲都属顶级，不，绝对堪称世界第一！

坏消息是，他的新战甲还未调试到最佳状态……早考虑到月球只有地球六分之一的重力加速度而调整了装甲参数，但很显然实战数据仍与预期存在一定偏差。灵敏度过高，平稳性不足。

更坏的消息是，腰痛得仿佛已不属于自己，股间不适令Tony难以集中精力全心投入这场角逐。这对见惯生死的Tony来说并非忍不了的痛，却仿佛某种印记，身体的记忆时不时绑架着Tony的大脑倒带到一小时前……

他可得说点什么转移自己的注意力。

“Arthur，我只不过例行公事来大使馆看看。本以为能愉快地跟你交谈……”嗯，他本在实验室调试装甲，脑海中不请自来的的各种画面让他不得不出来换换脑子。

“确实很愉快，至少对我来说。”Arthur举臂瞄准Tony，掌心炮蓄力的强光刺眼。

“什么风把你吹来月球了，Arthur?” Tony避过锁定自己的脸砸来的斥力炮光束，放低重心稳住身子。即使这不过是场玩闹般的演习——用以测试新装甲——Tony也并不喜欢输——尤其当对手非常混球地拿出了十二万分认真时。闲聊一问为自己争取调整时间，他的P.E.P.P.E.R已为他算出最占上风的走位。

Arthur的所有战斗习惯，Tony早就了若指掌，数据精确到小数点后五位。

“因为Doom在此。拉特维尼亚之主去哪儿，锡尔卡里亚骑士团紧随其后。我知道就在一小时前，你与他私会，Stark。你浑身都是他的体味。”

  
《致命边境》（2013）；原台词，只做了翻译处理

 

“我也不喜欢那家伙。”一点儿都不喜欢，Tony在心里补充。“但很遗憾，依联合国说法，他有权来此——一点儿也不比你少。”为月球治安官，Tony在这一刻有些心累。若仅仅涉及私人层面，他可真恨不得第一时间对着Doom的铁屁股来一下，一脚把那混球踹出大气圈。

“哦？”Arthur故作吃惊，语气充满恶意，刺耳讥笑在面甲下回荡。“那么他也有获取燃素石的同等特权是吗？当Doom拥有化腐朽为神奇的力量时，我很好奇……晚上你能安心入睡吗？“

”不……“可别提这取之不尽用之不竭的能源落入Doom之手，将有多少人从此失眠了。Doom是Doom，即使他什么也不做，就跟Tony站在同一片土地上，在同一片天空下分享空气，已然就是个可怕的噩梦。光想到那名字，Tony就浑身不舒坦。”我睡不着。“好在未来主义者的Tony早有所应对，Doom现在可没空来月球找他玩儿。Tony为自己的先见之明点了一万个赞。

”那么，是时候抉择了。你要么与我们一条战线，要么与我们为敌，Anthony Stark。“

”你认真的吗？你想这么表明立场？无意冒犯，但即使拥有你的骑士圈，锡尔卡里亚也算不得超级大国……“而Doom，稳坐全世界最高科技、军事力量最发达国家的王座上，自带外交豁免权。轻易动不得，否则无异于对一个君主国家宣战。Tony多痛恨见到他，也不能二话不说就胖揍他一顿再把他挫骨扬灰扔出去当太空垃圾。

Arthur几句激将就想忽悠Tony站队，多幼稚可笑。商海沉浮多年，Tony可不是凭着愚蠢的冲动当上前神盾局长、现月球治安官的呀！

”没错，Tony。“趁Tony正思索，Arthur突然变速，一脚踹上Tony腹甲，后者狼狈地一屁股着地，强大的后坐力使得他不得不用上掌心炮才勉强坐稳。

”继续低估别人，Anthony Stark。你的死期就来了。“

操！大天才Stark，竟因腰酸腿软，肢体动作不协调这样滑稽的理由惨遭滑铁卢被犬欺 ？？！！

## 一小时前。拉特维尼亚驻月大使馆。

“你胆敢？复仇者，你将为你每句不恭厥词后悔——后悔为此将自己那不值一提的可怜小命置此险境。我们是Doom。而你胆敢质疑我们不是那天下无双的Doom真身？”

Tony简直给乐坏了。哦，天啊！这么个机器小疯子，那我不非得爱上他不可？

  
《致命边境》（2013）；原台词，只做了翻译处理

 

Doom的毁灭机甲与Doom本人一样好玩儿。

穿戴行止如中世纪贵族，以一口拉特维尼亚口音朗诵着表现力十足的莎翁式英语。被盔甲滤过类似于电子音的嗡钝音色和浓厚口音使得那些长句子顿失抑扬顿挫，意外地有种十四行诗般的古老优雅。

字里行间发散着渲染过度的狂傲怒意——那常让Doom的敌人自乱阵脚——软弱者被恐惧全然支配、刚强者被激怒而判断力顿失。那喷薄而出的熊熊怒火在Tony看来几乎有些夸张的舞台感，像现实里不存在的恶龙火焰般不真实。Tony知道，内心深处，任何时刻，Doom远比地球上任何有机生命体更冷静。他的大王之怒至少一半来自刻意杜撰，不过是他迷惑众生的第二层假面。

Tony总忍不住迫切想要撕毁Doom那份冷静的原始冲动。

”呃…没错。首先，这有五个你。然后，我明确知道真正的Doom此刻在地球。 我是说，千万别误会。你们这帮小伙计是非常棒的机器人——非常可爱的设计————但你们并非Doom本人。你们还真就不是他。“

  
《致命边境》（2013）；原台词，只做了翻译处理

“我们的机器人本质无关紧要。”王座上的机甲冷冷道。

“我们拥有Doom的样貌。”另一只机甲接腔。

“我们所说都是Doom的声音。”另三只机甲异口同声，从拉特维尼亚口音到抑扬顿挫皆一模一样。

“我们传达Doom的意志。”最后那只机甲掷地有声地总结。“而你须得遵崇这意志。”

这是什么？敲锣、打鼓、和弦、主唱？拉特维尼亚民乐演唱会现场？

天啊！Tony连翻好几个白眼，但同时又觉得莫名地好笑？怎么可以可爱成这样啊，这群小伙伴们。“管他的，小叮当们……”

“你怎么敢，Stark?”它们看出Tony的轻慢，想必国王的傀儡们已在心里给他这份不尊重判了死刑。

嗯，各项感应器都做得这么好，人类情绪的捕捉和表达都如此逼真。毁灭博士真他娘的是个天才，换作我，大概也只能做到这个程度了，Tony想，不过幽默感和颜值一定比它们强。

“哦，我永远敢。”Tony眨了眨俏皮的蓝眼睛，咧嘴一笑。

"这可真是受宠若惊啊，Stark。没想到时隔多年，你仍热衷于为Doom提供消遣——你竟还做着反抗这世间唯一凌驾于你之上的人这种美梦呢。啊，Stark，我发现，你那无可救药的天真几乎称得上可爱了。”机甲将铁手伸向王座侧面，只听到叮的一声……

“凌驾于我之上？你是指你的体重，还是你的狂妄？我敢肯定不是颜值……”Tony突然感到脚下一空，身体在急速下坠……耳边是呼呼风声。抬首一望方才踩踏的地板像扇叶般裂开，如今变作正在收拢的天花板。而他离之越来越远了……

Tony眼疾手快地激活掌心炮，准备在扇叶完全闭合前飞回去，哪知装甲却仿佛故障，不仅斥力炮无法启动，整个装甲在一瞬间完全熄火。

当他以五体投地的销魂姿势再次触到地面时，小机甲们正居高临下地看着他。

“欢迎光临Doom的实验室。希望你能享受一段愉快时光。”

不死心的Tony调试了一下掌心炮，现实的打击令他低咒一声该死。

”Stark，此处你的一切玩具和小把戏皆无用武之地。“为首的毁灭机甲在石椅上坐定，双掌交叠十指穿插地托着下巴，语气愉悦地宣告了Tony的铠甲在地牢里变成了中世纪贵族装饰客厅的骑士盔甲一样笨重滑稽的存在。而其他四只机甲，则围成一个圈，圆心点是Tony。

”哦，你总善于指出显而易见的事儿，真不愧是大名鼎鼎的毁灭博士啊！——世上第二聪明人，仅次于Reed Richards——顺便一提，那传言只有一个错误——忽略了当世唯一亿万富翁花花公子慈善家复仇的超级天才，这可用不着毁灭博士发现。”

“你的智慧与天才是世上唯一与Doom比肩的人，Stark。可你对明显只配被我们踩脚底的怂逼的评价，让我不得不重新审视我前一句话。”

“让我来告诉你一件不那么显而易见的事儿吧？我来你这儿Udarnik和我的自传作者是知道的，P.E.P.P.E.R也为我记录到日志中。用你世上第三聪明的小脑瓜猜猜看，被联合国任命的月球治安官在拉特维尼尼亚大使馆失踪，会不会引发国际事件？”这儿拥有的外交豁免权又不止他一个，哦不，不止他五个。

“这就是你胆敢只身前来的倚仗吗，Stark？没人能要挟Doom，即使你刚讲的这个可怜笑话连要挟都算不上。但你那愚蠢天真的匹夫之勇和为讨我一笑的努力尝试仍值得奖励。"

换Doom这么说，Tony早就二话不说地开打了，但机甲们……

作为一个机械大师、A.I.专家，Tony对机器人总有种特殊情结。遇到如此逼真又通人性的机甲，内心激动不亚于花花公子十一个封面女郎一齐折服于他的魅力之下。毕竟，美人易得，制作精良的机器人难遇。

他们是怎样思考、怎样运作的呢？最重要的是，他们是如何处理类人的情绪，如何在各种外在刺激下与人类交流的呢？毁灭机甲不止一次以假乱真地愚弄了毁灭博士的敌人们，他们究竟能像人到哪种程度呢？Tony不禁心跳加速，迫不及待想了解更多。 

“奖励？你们兜里有糖吗？还是来自四次元空间的秘密玩具？小叮当们，你们要拿不出点什么真家伙，我可是会失望的。”

石椅上的毁灭机甲伸掌向Tony。一圈微蓝光波包围了Tony，并提起他向上漂浮……只听“哐当”两声，Tony腿甲整个剥落、重重坠地，连体紧身衣包裹的脚尖微微离地……身体不受控制地被操控掌握。

脚掌终于接触到地牢阴冷的地砖时，臂甲、背甲与腰甲也被该死的黑魔法轻易剥夺。一个踉跄的Tony不得不分开双腿，稍稍压低重心才勉强站稳。本远远围观的四只毁灭机甲已近在触手可及的位置。刺骨寒意夹着一种不祥预感自Tony脚底上窜，顺着背脊往上爬，直达脑髓。

这种感觉，很不好。而机甲们连一点消化变故的时间都不留给Tony……

Tony右侧腰线忽被冰冷更甚地砖的触感掐住。——那是一只泛着银光的金属手甲，手甲主人不知何时已至Tony身后。Tony被剥去背甲、仅着超薄紧身衣的背肌撞进一副钢铁胸怀，那是完全不同于自己盔甲的触感。粗粝布料摩挲着Tony的紧身衣，这令背后机甲更像一个人类了。Tony就好像完全陷入对方怀里，强大体型差与力量差令Tony无助地任其摆布。机甲空着的左手牢牢扣住Tony左腕，强迫Tony胳膊整个撇向后，力量大得Tony表情一瞬有些狰狞。

围住Tony的其他三只机甲瞳孔微张，一时间也被机甲把持着Tony的率性行为惊呆了。

“放开我，小叮当。很显然你爸爸没教你基本礼仪！”

“哦，那可真不好意思。我忘了，Stark，你最讨厌被碰了对吗？”身后机甲以Doom的声线恶意地贴着Tony耳廓。

“像这样被碰。”其他三只机甲同声附和，显然已从震惊中回过神来。右后侧机甲牢牢把住Tony右臂内侧，合力与Tony身后那只机甲一起，狠狠将Tony的双臂完全扯开，形成一个旧时异教徒在十字架上受难的姿势……左前方机甲搭上Tony肩甲，不借助魔法亲手将之摘除。而最后那只机甲一时间不知所措，却在看见同伴们分别占据好地方瓜分Tony的控制权后，不甘心地将右手探向Tony大开的两腿间……

肩甲、胸甲、腹甲、臀甲被不同方向同时伸来的几只手一一摘除，紧身衣将Tony一身肌肉勾勒得淋漓尽致。四只机甲同时眯眼，目光感应器顺着Tony的肌肉线条不停游荡扫描。

它们竟是蜂巢大脑。——A.I.行为模式专家Tony一眼看出。也就是说，每一只机甲都能同时见到其他四只所见，感受其他四只所感。

臀甲被摘除的同时，身前那只机甲终于将手放在Tony肚子下方，醒悟到这里并没有腰或者胳膊那样供他握紧把玩的东西，五指开始上下抚摸、前后摩擦、左右探索……终于摸到Tony紧紧束缚于紧身衣内，此刻已经半勃的鼓胀突起。机甲十分好奇地戳了戳，Tony感到下腹一阵骚动，紧身衣由一点开始，被自己的前液慢慢晕湿……

不远不近坐着的最后那只机甲一脸兴味地默默观察着一切，以一种十分享受的姿势陷在石椅中。右手侧托着下巴、一根手指搁在腮边。左手搭在椅子上，钢铁手指有一搭没一搭敲击着扶手。手边是雕工繁杂、镶满宝石、盛满红酒的古老高脚杯。

天，它真的太像Doom了。

它们——都太像Doom了。

这个意识刚滑过大脑，Tony就被欲望的惊涛瞬间覆顶，胯间火热被紧致衣料崩得难受。

跟毁灭机甲来一发从不在Tony的人生计划中。倒非反感，只不过未来主义发明家的Tony，也未曾想到。人生总充满美丽的意外不是吗？

裂帛之音直达耳膜。紧身衣被暴力撕裂出一条巨大开口，背上凉飕飕，裸肌突然接触到冷空气而瑟瑟发抖。

裂缝一直延伸到Tony圆润饱满的翘臀下方，不同于身体其他部位，未经日晒的白嫩臀肉被黑色布料烘托而出，像巴洛克静物画明暗交界线上高光处，半剥开果皮的荔枝。

金属手掌试探性地按捏上去……另一手撑开Tony后穴，远粗于人类手指的冰凉金属强行从穴口挤压进去，括约肌在强烈刺激下收缩闭合。未经润滑的异物埋入不到三分之一就再难进一寸。Tony强忍住痛，却没能忍下夺眶而出的生理泪水以及喉间溢出的细碎呻吟……

毁灭博士的小叮当，一个没有情感，没有性经验，甚至可能连性器都没有的机器，用一根毫无技巧的手指操得他胯间完全挺立，全身紧绷，渴望叫嚣着写遍全身每一个角落，却迟迟不得满足……

它或许什么都没有，但它有Doom的脸、Doom的声音和Doom的行为模式。

坚硬抵在Tony后庭入口，熟悉的形状令Tony惊呼出声。它的头霸道地挤进Tony的皱褶中，Tony却丝毫未感到想象中的疼痛，相反，冰凉的湿润感自机甲的性器与Tony接触的一点发散，很快充斥了整个后庭，方才机甲手指带给Tony的余痛也在一点点减轻……

这，太有违常理！呆呆的小机甲刚刚连一根手指都伸不进去，怎么可能明白后庭需要润滑扩张。

是Doom！他早该想到不是么？Doom完全有理由远程观察月球上的实事。Doom正用五个蜂巢大脑所传递的，五种角度的镜头花式看他。

这个意识令甬道不由自主地缩紧、脚趾不可控制的打卷、大脑一片空白……Tony在一瞬间攀上高峰，射了出来。阴茎被勒紧在肚子上，而得不到完全的解脱，仅仅洒出一点，仍然硬得发疼。粘稠释放在紧身衣上，又被紧身衣压回小腹。

“这是值得采集的情报。”安坐的毁灭机甲突然说道。“这是敌人的数据。他的喜好、恐惧、弱点。”

“他喜欢快的，还慢的？”身前机甲持续把玩着Tony的肿胀。

“不知道。”身边机甲的手慢慢滑向Tony大腿内侧。

“我猜这是我们将要找出的答案。”抓着Tony臀瓣的机甲快速插入缓缓退出，又以磨人的速度缓缓进入然后迅速抽离。

“你都试试，我们看着他的反应。”

“可以根据他的细微反应不断修正方法。实践出真知，精益求精是科学家应有的态度。”

机甲们七嘴八舌地讨论着，好像这是一个严肃的科学话题。

## 地球，拉特维尼亚，杜姆堡毁灭博士的娱乐中心。

独酌的毁灭博士举杯的动作突然僵在半空……

数不清的屏幕中五个是来自月球的信号——长镜头、大特写、前面、后面、侧面……可以说，那是GV现场也没有过。——那是毁灭博士的猜测，毕竟他也不曾看过。

五个不同角度的Tony Stark——此生宿敌中最值得他尊敬的那个。

强烈的视觉冲击令Doom飞速扭头，闭上双眼。但为时已晚，他的照片记忆令他苦不堪言。他沉重又缓慢地做了第三次深呼吸，徒劳无功地想把刚刚的画面赶出脑海。胸甲随着他的呼吸动作微微抬起，而只有他自己知道，抬起的绝不仅仅是胸甲而已。

他坚如磐石坐在大椅中纹丝不动，但熟知他的人能发现，他的坐姿与寻常那种怎么舒服怎么坐的Doom躺式坐法截然不同。宽阔的后背死死抵住椅背，肩膀硬得就像屹立千年的金字塔最底下的那块砖。也只有他自己知道，硬的绝不仅仅是肩膀而已。

如果可以，他希望自己能把耳朵也闭上，不去听Stark那断断续续，撩人心弦、侵蚀毅力的尖叫声。手甲不由自主地紧攒成拳……

惊讶于机甲们竟对人类产生了欲望，但一切又仿佛合情合理。机甲们代表他的意志。而他与Stark屈指可数的交集，每一次都令他血压飙升、心跳加速、目光恍惚。刚开始，他告诉自己是被钢铁侠气的，直到现在他自己也不再相信这个理由。看看那不知羞耻的美国人，他那么……

Doom不甚清明的目光再次投向那五个屏幕，从此不再离开……

## 与此同时。拉特维尼亚驻月大使馆。

以Doom极度自恋又极度自负的性格，他从未考虑过不给机甲制造性器这种可能性。这可苦了托尼，因为Doom甚至超出必要地还原了他那引以为傲的尺寸，将机甲那玩意儿造得如此雄伟。显然Doom也从未预见过让机甲们真正用上，并未丧心病狂到给它编一个像人类那样根据情绪和性趣变换大小的程序，但是Doom更丧心病狂的直接造成了全勃时的尺寸。那种用过一次就再也忘不了的惊人大小。保胀的充实感唤回身体记忆，令Tony太轻易想起拉特维尼亚杜姆堡的地牢以及Doom娱乐中心的操作台。

熟悉的大小，却是陌生的质感和节奏。与Victor von Doom的火热不同，机甲裹着润滑拓张咒的坚硬冰冷滑凉。科学家与冒险家双重的好奇心令Tony感到难以名状的兴奋，腰背不由自主地朝后弓起。

“看在你不惜亲口向Doom哀求的份上，给你Doom的真家伙。把它当做一种恩赐去感受吧，Stark。”

“啊……啊啊……好棒……叫、叫我Tony……”

“我们可没相熟到那份上，Stark。”面甲闷出坏笑，毫无预警地猛然冲刺，碾压着Tony的敏感点顶入之前尚未开拓抵的最深处。

Tony的大腿一阵抽搐，小穴一阵挛缩，上一秒他死于痛苦，下一刻他将死于快乐。

机甲一刻不停地连续抽送顶弄令Tony浪叫不止。每次Tony感到已至极限、无以为继，攀过高峰就会软下来，机甲都会用新一波的、频率更快、持续更久、角度更刁钻的深入浅出让Tony高潮连连。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！你、你……这么棒，会让真正的Doom显得技不如人啊……”

机甲一手紧紧箍住Tony的腰，冰凉的金属在Tony破碎的紧身衣上摩擦而过，不经意蹭过Tony那一片片裸露而滚烫的肌肤，另一手横过Tony的胸，轻轻掐住他的脖子。

 

“记住，Doom永不会技不如人。”

Tony觉得机甲这句话声音有点微妙的不同，却又说不出是哪里。

“Vic，你在哪儿呢？不来一起玩儿吗？你就不会感到嫉妒吗？连我都要嫉妒小叮当们的艳福了呢？”

大概也是第一次的机甲暂不具备Doom的技巧和花活，在频率上却拥有机器超出人类的优势。虽不能在抽插的过程中变换形状与硬度，相对的也完全不会产生哪怕片刻的疲软。只要愿意，不存在贤者时间的机甲大概可以一直这么下去直到天荒地老……

所以Tony实在不懂，小叮当们为什么要轮番上阵……明明是蜂巢大脑不是么？

一只机甲的体验，其他四只也当同时经历，并把所见所闻实时播送给Doom本人……

“Vic，再不出来我就更加用力地玩弄你的小叮当们了哦~~他们长得和你一模一样，玩弄他们就是玩弄你哦，Vicky。”

“搞他。”坐在石椅上的机甲指着Tony，不耐烦地说。

“搞他。”

“搞他。”

“搞他。”

“搞死他。”

剩下四只纷纷附和。

插了Tony大约十五分钟的机甲缓缓退出Tony的身体，彻底撕毁早已像一块破布一样挂在Tony身上摇摇欲坠的紧身衣残片，架着Tony走向地牢光线最好的空地处。Tony布满汗珠的金棕色肌肤在灯光下泽泽生辉，充满力量的手臂、胸肌、腹肌和人鱼线也在机甲们的注视下一览无余。

“你与Doom相配的，并不仅仅是智商，Anthony Stark。”机甲赞到。

“‘相当’，而非‘相配’。”稳坐石椅八风不动的机甲明显有些不高兴。“Doom从不用错词。”

而此情此景，没人在意这个。

新上阵的机甲将性器抵在Tony的穴口，Tony不禁翻了个白眼。

“你们在浪费时间～别换人了，持续用力就好。”

然后他就被用力插入，强势得像要劈开Tony的后穴，完全不容拒绝。

“你们只是一串相同的代码，就算轮流交替操我也是……啊……一……样……”

“也许你的代码会那么粗糙，Stark，可Doom早就用先进的算法和机器学习把随机参数做得天衣无缝了，是不是一样，自己感受吧。”

Tony被推倒在地。机甲居高临下地掐住Tony的腰，将他的臀微微抬高，以45°角操入。

“早说了，Stark，Doom凌驾于你之上。”这样昭显君权的掠夺姿势，令机甲得到的极大的满足。但它们完全高估了Tony的节操。作为一个富二代花花公子，有什么是他没玩过的？别说实打实的多P，就是orgy派对，他都组织过好几次呢。所以，在欲望面前，Tony从来十分诚实，更毫无羞耻之心。机甲们想要从精神上打倒他，那根本是不可能。

“嗯，嗯，啊——啊……就算是不同体位，也、也还是蜂巢大脑啊……也、不是不同的人……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

显然单方面的定义，不能算达成共识。

Tony颀长挺拔的身高与一身结实健美的肌肉在人群中往往有种鹤立鸡群的优势，可与毁灭机甲比起来却有相当可观的形体差异。

身后机甲将Tony从地上拉起，轻易托起Tony的臀，掰开他的长腿，架着他迎向另一只机甲。其他三只毁灭机甲极有默契地围成一圈，蓄势待发。

大概以防他反抗时制服他吧？Tony想。

身前机甲掐住Tony的腰时，Tony大腿几乎立刻夹紧了对方的腰，双臂也攀上它的肩。仿佛缠树的藤。不管是从背后掌握着Tony的机甲，准备刺穿Tony的机甲，还是随时准备上前制服不服从命令的Tony的围观机甲们，显然没料到Tony这般配合，甚至比机甲们更急切。

“Vic，你一定录像了，对吗？帮个忙好吗？事后发我一份。”Tony突然说。“这是一部夹杂了火辣性爱的劫案电影（Heist Movie）。”

“什么？”

“啊不好意思，我不小心把想法大声说出来了吗？……我正努力保持头脑清醒，这太难了。劫案电影充满神展开、多重转折和反杀。这正是为什么我爱惨了这类电影……在你看不到的地方总有无数的事情同时发生，直到最后谜底揭开，你才发现每件事的发生其实都有它的意义。”

“立刻停止你的疯言呓语，Stark。或者，你更喜欢Doom用行动使你住嘴？”坚硬硕大的性器从正面一口气顶入Tony，而身后的机甲铁手则缠住Tony的昂扬连续套弄。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Tony放声尖叫，在前后双重激烈刺激下射了出来，没了碍事儿的紧身衣，终于畅快淋漓。

“对，Stark，你只需要发出这一种声音。”埋在Tony体内的机甲发出一声难耐的低吼。天啊，这真实度实在感人，难怪Clint当年与拥有绯红女巫外表的毁灭机甲睡了后，一直得意洋洋地拿这事儿吹牛。毁灭博士研究方向不对啊，比起战斗型机甲或者外交型机甲，把快乐型机甲量产不是更造福人类也造福他自己的腰包吗？——一定比充气娃娃或者快乐棒要强多了，谁用谁知道。

但是机甲好归好，哪有Tony好呢？Tony得意的想，也许这是燃素毒发的先兆，但他可不管。

“你是不是已经硬了，Vic？为我硬到发疼。别急着否认，你的小叮当们就在我的鼓掌之中。看看他们为我着迷的样子。他们因我情欲暴涨的双眸是你的样貌，他们因我难耐的低吼是你的声音，他们对我着迷、为我疯狂、因我失控、向我屈膝臣服的是你的意志。Vic，来一起玩儿啊，做缩头乌龟可是什么都得不到哦？”

…………

Tony已经完全不记得这是第几次被半推半就地变换姿势，也不知道时间过了多久。

身下的机甲全然不管Tony的大脑和身体已经同时到达人类可承受的极限，铁掌狠狠掐住Tony的腰，像一个铁血暴君不容拒绝地将Tony更加压向自己，埋在Tony体内烙铁般的坚硬一刻不停地无情抽送。甚至眯起眼，用一个属于Doom的招牌表情欣赏着Tony裸背上因为极度的痛苦和欢愉而更加沟壑分明的背肌。这一切，都是因为Doom。

听听吧，主人，那撕声力竭的浪叫。

“Vic，Vic，啊，Vicky。”Tony一次又一次呼唤着Doom从不曾允许别人使用的称呼。

“Vicky，你……在哪儿呢？我……知道你……在的。啊！！Vic……”然而Tony又怎么可能就此认输？纵然身体早被折磨得几乎无力，甬道内的软肉却不停地抽搐着咬紧。“胆小鬼~~ 小可怜虫！！来一起玩耍啊，Vicky。我又不是大老虎，不会咬你。”Tony一边用尽余力扭动腰肢一边不忘挑衅。“不，更正一下，出来嘛，我会咬你哦。像这样……”Tony充满挑衅意味的一挑眉，情欲饱涨的双眼轻轻一转。勉强抵在身下机甲的腹甲上支撑着自己身体的双手改搭上面前那个待机观察着自己的毁灭机甲的腿甲，猝不及防地仰首含住机甲的坚硬，一口气吞进喉咙深处……  
与此同时。地球，拉特维尼亚，杜姆堡毁灭博士的娱乐中心。  
那数不清的屏幕突然闪了闪，一起黑屏。还未等Doom作出调试，电视墙上的所有屏幕已经重新上线，拼成了一个巨大的画面——赤身裸体，大大方方对自己展开身体的Tony Stark。

“Hi，我亲爱的Victor。我这么想你，你终于肯接我电话了吗？”他甚至故意张开双臂，敞开布满汗珠的胸怀，恶意作出一个拥抱的姿势。

“你敢黑我？”Doom紧握的右拳大力锤上座椅把手，手边高脚杯被震翻在地。

“我当然敢，永远敢，并且专对你敢哦，Vic。”Tony一脸贱笑地眨了眨眼。“我刚刚把我那位叫‘F.R.I.D.A.Y.’的朋友上传到了你的系统里。——一个专门为你量身定做的版本哦。一个会把你系统里的零和一全部吃的一干二净的病毒。顺便一提，你对酒的品味真好——88年的罗曼尼康帝，打翻可惜了！！！啧啧。要不是我戒了真想蹭你一杯喝。对，如果你已经开始疑惑了，我可以为你解疑——我不仅删掉你所有资料我还黑了你的监视线路。轮到我看你了，Vicky。我会看着你的，我想什么时候看你就什么时候看，嘻嘻。你这个网红主播只播给我一个人看，嘿嘿嘿。”

“不可能。”

“怎么不可能？你真以为我会傻乎乎地跑到你地头而不留后招吗？没想到啊，多年不见，你的智商衰退真令人刮目相看。难道Reed和他女儿修复了你的大脑只是个假传言？【8】”

“你不可能做到。”Stark全程都在“大战”他的机甲们，怎么可能跑来地球黑掉他的整个娱乐中心？

“这就是为什么我喜欢劫案电影。以防你还没注意到，Vic，可以同时存在于不同地方的大脑，并不是毁灭博士的注册商标。”

“Stark，你将为此付出代价！你等着。”

“我等着，哼哼。我一直等着你啊，可你别让我等太久啊。”Tony吐了吐舌头。“还有哦，谢谢款待！很高兴我当时选择了这次休假！这可真是一生一次的美妙经历。”Tony的舌尖沿着上唇微微一舔，Doom满脑子都是被黑掉前，Tony给他的机甲深喉的画面。呼吸又一次因这个不知羞耻的美国人沉重起来，Doom十指死死扣住座椅扶手的边缘，张开的鼻翼和滚动的喉结被完好地掩盖在盔甲之下，也好在滤声器的处理，使得他不至于从声音中遗漏出太多情绪——

“休假？那可真不是时候啊！我的机甲产生了自己的欲望！能把机甲的类人度做到这个程度，只有Doom。Stark，你输了。”

“你才输了呢，Vic。女人爱我，男人爱我；英雄爱我，超反也爱我。美国人爱我，拉特维尼亚人也爱我。地球人爱我，月球人也爱我。我的朋友爱我，我的敌人……”Tony朝Doom抛了一个媚眼。“最爱我！不仅全人类爱我，就连机甲都一个个沉迷于我的魅力无以自拔……”

“沉迷于你的魅力无以自拔？我们看的可能不是同一部电影。刚刚不知道是谁被我的机甲操到淫叫连连、浪射不断。是你吗……”Doom突然压低声线。“Tony？”

天，这个Doom和Doom的拉特维尼亚口音。他他他就知道，用Doom的声音喊他的名字，一定带了一种异域色情的感觉。

“下次，Vic宝贝儿，在合适的时候喊我，我也能为你淫叫连连、浪射不断。小叮当们，他们只不过是更高级的快乐棒罢了。Vic，没有谁会把道具放进演员表。这只是我一时兴起的一次自慰行为。你的小Victor被我撩到比你的航天等阶钛合金盔甲还硬，那也只是因为Tony是最棒的，而不是因为你的机甲们。”

”哼，若非你刚才自恃短暂地拥有了Doom的关注，你怎能卖力的发出那么……”一点也不想承认Tony的叫声销魂蚀骨终食髓。“我为什么要跟你讨论这个愚蠢的问题……”Doom终于发现自己被Tony的一阵胡搅蛮缠牵着走，无奈地用钛合金手指捏了捏面甲的鼻子。“Stark。你在浪费你的精力和我的时间。”

“独白又不是你们反派的专利，我觉得这会是我们这场小电影最可爱的结局。哦，对了Victor，黑掉你的数据前，我把今天和小叮当玩耍的视频全拷贝过我这里来了哦？可惜你是看不到啦！”

## 现在（2018年）。杜姆堡的国王卧室。

“mkv？”

“对啊，视频被我转码成ULTRA 5K超清无损了哦，Victor。”Tony拍了拍Doom的肩膀。“在我私密珍藏中，可惜你看不到了，亲爱的Doomy。”哼哼，他自己倒时不时翻出来欣赏。Tony真是最棒的啊，他本人都要嫉妒小叮当们了。可惜不能跟自己来一发。当然向来极具艺术眼光的Victor，拍摄角度也是赞赞的。

“Tony，你是不是忘了什么？”

“什么？”

“我的记忆移植能力。”Doom通过从Ovoids处习来的换脑能力加上自己的科技创新，轻易获得了五个机甲蜂巢大脑中所有数据。本意不过是个监控月球的故障安全措施，Tony黑进Doom的线路删光所有资料和视频后，Doom就把自己的意识转移到机甲身体里，获取月球上一切需要监控的数据，和Tony的那些经历也被夹带着拷贝了过来，成为Victor von Doom本人记忆的一部分。

我去他个Galactus！Tony震惊了。难怪当年那个来自未来的Doom，轻轻松松从背后脱除了他最新升级的钢铁侠铠甲。【9】原来小叮当们早记录了所有数据！

“而我的记忆力，Tony，你是知道的！我记得你最喜欢劫案电影了，不是么，亲爱的Tony？”

机甲的一切感官都比人类灵敏数倍。放在机甲的系统里就只是一连串0和1，但若存在于Doom的脑海里……

我去他个Galactus！Tony被这个反杀打了个措手不及，根本不敢继续脑补下去。只得故作镇定地嘴硬道：“你是在告诉我那也是你这辈子最畅快淋漓的一次吗？你甚至都没真正操到我。”

“我就在这里——一个科学家请另一个科学家别这么快下定论，Tony……”

“什么？？？”

“每次操你我都知道，最畅快淋漓的一次会是现在这次。”那时没操到又怎么样？现在每天想什么时候操就什么时候操。当然，作为一个温柔的情人，这种混账话Doom可没准备说出口。毕竟，夸夸其谈不是Doom的风格，Doom只会直接行动。  


Doom的大手松松懒懒搭在Tony肩上，俊颜稍侧微微俯首，小心翼翼地避过Tony好看的鼻尖，轻吻上Tony那刚被本季度的GQ杂志评为全世界最性感的下巴凹陷。虔诚地仿佛朝圣，轻柔地如同拿幼鸟羽毛拂过精致易碎的收藏品。Tony刚感受到肌肤上由胡子透过来的微痒感，Doom已微微抽离，温热气息紧贴着Tony唇下的小胡子向上，微微在空中悬停数秒……Tony喋喋不休的嘴此刻一个字也说不出来，双唇微启，露出稍稍上蜷的舌尖，已经准备好迎接情人的热吻。

Doom的唇却将落不落地拂过Tony下唇，看上去就像含着Tony下唇逗弄一般，而事实上却非常坏心地还差零点一毫米才相触。然后又故技重施地用呼吸蹭过Tony上唇，迟迟就不落下。鼻尖则轻轻刮着Tony的鼻尖，悄悄把自己的呼吸交换给他……

通常接吻时Tony会忘情闭眼，可是当对象换作了Doom，他似乎从来都舍不得又或者总忘了这么做。Doom拥有上天能给一个凡人最好的馈赠，即使是他的敌人，也曾将他的容貌形容为半神。Doom将这份馈赠当做理所当然，更不吝于用它勾得Tony心头发痒。就好比现在……

Tony早已急不可耐的长指勾上Doom的领带，一只手握住领带结，另只手挑逗十足地来回撅着手中领带，满意地感觉到Doom近在咫尺的呼吸一下急促湿热起来。然后捉着领带将Doom拉得更近，狠狠将自己的唇齿按压上去，把这个在Doom看来本来柔情蜜意的吻变得十分糟糕起来……

“你可真是个中世纪派。”Tony一边嘲笑一边啃咬，双唇含住Doom的唇轻轻拉扯向自己后脑的方向，顺着Doom的唇瓣滑出来……手也没闲着。他开始解Doom的领带，然后是一直扣到最上第一颗的衬衣扣子。但很快Tony就失去了耐心，解到第三颗就暴力扯开，就像当年机甲们从背后撕裂Tony的黑色紧身衣那样——Tony报复地想，看着那些昂贵的松绿色纽扣四散飞落，心情十分愉悦地含住Victor的喉结，舌尖顺着脖子中线向下舔吻，将自己的热情濡湿一路挥洒在Doom不断起伏的裸胸，和突然变得硬邦邦的腹直肌上……

Tony细心完全不及Doom，急迫中带了点顾此失彼的草率。将Doom的腰带随意扔向地板后，又解开了Doom西裤的暗扣。Tony瞪着西裤的拉链足足有半分钟：“Victor。”

“嗯？”被Tony瞪到西裤微鼓的Doom身音低沉沙哑。

“你就不能自己脱吗？”可恶的家伙，善解人衣却从来不主动脱自己。数不清多少次，Doom把Tony撩得浑身火热，两个人常常就跳过这一步直接做了。Doom也从来不担心会毁掉他那些昂贵的西装，作为一个法师，作为一个国王。

“Tony，看来你真的很介意这件事。”

“当然。”

“我不介意就这么做。”

“坏！”

“可你就喜欢我这么坏。”Doom语气笃定，低声笑了两声，宠溺地低头看着Tony。然而他很快就笑不出来了，因为Tony突然跪在他面前，将双手分置于他两条大腿上，头朝他腰线以下，仍被西裤包裹的地方而去。Tony的唇吻上那里，哦不，他的嘴微微耸动着，直到他用牙齿咬住了Doom的西裤拉链……轻轻拉开……

在Doom的粗喘中脱掉他的西裤，Tony又如法炮制地用他能想到最色情的方式将Doom的内裤拉扯下来。待他再次吻上Doom时，Tony决定一定不要让他好过。于是舔吻的旅程在Doom小腹下方停止了。唇舌流连于Victor充满力量的腹肌线条之下与腿根上方的狭小区域。那片区域光滑温暖寸草不生。Tony一直觉得Victor爱穿着一身三件套小西装出入各种这样那样的场合甚至私密时间也坚持故我这是种自恋到变态的执着。待发现西装包裹下的Victor竟把自己整理得如同一颗中国菜里那种加了酱油的煮鸡蛋，像一个从影艺界息影的贵妇，一个文艺复兴时期的大理石雕像那样完美无暇时，他又一次对Doom的变态审美和极致自恋翻了个白眼。不仅下颚永远打整得不见一根胡渣，连这些无人得见的隐秘区域也不放过……他健美又完美的如同米开朗基罗的大卫，剃得干干净净的下体让他的小Victor显得亦发修长，一定是用了某种变态的黑魔法！若某天洗白的Victor彻底被超反俱乐部彻底扫地出门而失业时，Tony觉得他应该去男性脱衣俱乐部应聘，Tony会非常乐意为他写推荐信的。

Tony就那么不动了。脸靠着曾经荆棘纵横如今平滑万分的肌肤，下巴紧贴着Victor挺立的火热。非常故意的伸出舌头舔了舔下腹下方离腿根三寸的平滑肌肤。如一个吝啬鬼那样就是不愿再往下哪怕一毫一分。

Tony感受到那烙铁般的坚硬如出鞘的王者之剑（Excalibur）那样死死抵住自己的咽喉，呼吸间都能摄入Doom的味道。

Doom的大掌攀上Tony湿漉漉的短发，把住Tony的头。Tony几乎可以肯定Victor就要按着他的脑袋向下了，那同时也是Tony心中隐隐期待的。

但Doom没有。头顶传来明显克制的低哑嗓音：“那时你曾说过，若我出现在你面前，你就……”

“咬你是吗？”Tony微微抬首，欣赏Doom极度克制正处于投降边缘的表情。带着独自一人见证世界第八大奇迹的骄傲，从腿根处握住出鞘的宝剑。“很可惜，那个服务窗口关闭了。”

“Tony。”Doom带着他特有的拉特维尼亚口音轻唤了他一声，因为极度的克制声音微微变调，口气却依然温柔，害得Tony心率飙升，差点让Doom不断轻颤跳动的火热脱手而出。“乖。”Doom口气轻得几乎在诱哄，别有深意地看了看Tony的嘴，又看了看被Tony握在手中来回套弄到几乎快射出来的自己。

“可你就喜欢我这么不乖。”也许贪心是人类的天性吧。当Tony得到了英俊帅气聪明能干温柔有礼体贴耐心苏值爆表的Victor时，他又怀念起容貌不可描述没经验又呆呆霸道毒舌又激进急迫的小叮当们……也许F.R.I.D.A.Y.说的对，很多时候，他是希望Doom能像以前那样更强势一些……

## 一周前，纽约。

“你总等着被强迫，然而你的伴侣偏偏总觉得强迫你反而是对他能力的侮辱，这就很难办了！”F.R.I.D.A.Y.·真·怼爸·专业吐槽机在Tony又一次抱怨到Doom太过温柔后，毫不客气地指出这个事实。“以及，对伴侣从各方面、白天和晚上都满意到什么刺都挑不出来最后只能骂他温柔这是种病，你得改改。没事儿你跟我炫耀倒还好，别像个Tony Stark那样跑去复仇者那边刺激那堆感情失意者，我不是为他们着想，Tony，我是为你着想。”

“谁他妈说Doom是我伴侣？你哪只眼睛看见……哦！我忘了，你的眼睛只是空洞美丽的摆设，为了我的视觉享受才存在的……”

“据我分析，Tony，你从小沉迷于摆弄机械，英语课从没听过，以你的行为模式分析，估计不是在绘制图纸就是在脑洞新零件……所以不仅对很多单词的理解异于常人，过度自负的你也从来没查过字典！但这就是为何你创造了我：伴侣，名词。1.共同生活、工作、旅行的伙伴。2.一个人的丈夫/妻子/爱人，或长期与之处于一段相对稳定的罗曼蒂克关系或性关系的对象。3. 在一项共同事业中共同承担风险、分享收益的人。不管是1，2，还是3，你们都是教科书一般的例子。”

“哼，胡说。”

“还有，我只是泛泛的说‘你的伴侣’，是你自己主动具体描述为‘Doom’，若非你内心深处已认定Doom，那就是自从你醒来后的这段时间里，你上述活动的对象就只有他一个……”

“哦，闭嘴吧！你这个该死的机器！你只不过是一串0和1，怎么懂人类的感情？！”

“所以，最近这段时间你频繁切断我们之间的联系，我都可以理解为你正在与你的Doom进一步培养这种我不懂的感情是么？”

“也许只是我不想理你！”比如现在。

## 现在。杜姆堡的国王卧室。

“可你就喜欢我这么不乖。”

Doom闭上眼，深深吸了一口气，憋住三秒，缓缓吐出。再睁眼时，Doom眼神稍稍平缓了几分，但仔细看，还是能看出他强自压下的欲望渴求在海平面下波涛汹涌。“就因为我说这次会是最棒的一次，所以不乖的你想给我增加点游戏难度是吗？很好。很好。”Doom向来只会抱怨游戏太过于简单，Tony可真是块宝啊。Doom轻轻搭上Tony的手，将它带离盘桓已久的腿间昂扬，然后轻而易举地退下Tony的，确切说是Doom的睡袍，然后将Tony的身子扳过来，让他背对着自己。

就在Tony以为Doom又要像往常那样掰开他的双腿，从后面进入他时，他感到一个温热柔软的东西，轻轻贴上他的背。——那是他再熟悉不过的，Doom的双唇。

心在一瞬柔软得就像Doom落在自己身上的吻。F.R.I.D.A.Y是对的，当你的伴侣是Victor的时候，你还挑得出什么刺？

“Tony，魔法只是你尚无法解释的科学，你不需要如此抗拒它。”Doom吻着Tony背上那些早些时被地牢的墙面刮出的轻伤，用一种陈述的语气说道。换了他一贯的性子，若真想用魔法处理，他早就这么做了，那才是世人熟知的Doom。可是面对所爱，他总觉得帮对方达成心愿要比强迫对方接受自己的主观意识容易得多……他是个霸权主义性子，却偏偏在感情上做不到霸道铁血。这让他没少栽跟头……对方说，滚，他就真的把自己传送走了；对方表现出不再想要他，或者把别的什么事儿凌驾于对他的需求之上时，他也就彻底从对方生命中消失得无影无踪。这在那些清浅短暂地划过他生命的，寥寥可数的几段感情中尚且如此，更何况他从来硬不下心对待的Tony。

倒不是说他就对Tony毫无办法。内心永远运行着一千个计划的Doom办法总是很多的。

“既然你对我的机甲们心心念念，Tony……”Doom打了个响指，卧室内凭空被召唤出五只毁灭机甲。

“嗨，小叮当！”Tony显然没料到独占欲很强的Doom居然会主动让小叮当们加入派对，伸掌正准备喊它们过来一起嗨——倒不是他真想跟它们来点什么，在一段感情中的Tony还是挺有节操的——但能气死Victor，做做样子也是值得的——Tony伸出的手，却直接撞上了紫色的魔法屏障。

“没有谁会把道具放进演员表，可不是么Tony？”一边说着，一边从背后圈住Tony，小心不碰到Tony背上的皮肤，长臂绕到Tony前面，握住他已然挺立的性器。“你看着它们就好；而它们，看着你被我操就好。”

“有没有人说过，你报复心很重？”

“怎么，已经盘算着拉我进复仇者了？谢谢，不。Doom单干惯了。成为钢铁侠是我的心愿，但复仇者……自降身价可非Doom作风。”

"啊，Victor。打住废话，快点……上我……”

“Tony，今天你……想不想在上面？”

## 一段时间后。

一整晚，在一波未平一波又起的高潮中，Tony被Doom带着，感觉重新定义了“上面”这个词。他们花样百出……唯一的共同点是，Doom没有一次，弄疼Tony的背伤。

此刻，Doom仍埋在Tony体内，大手有一搭没一搭地揉着Tony微微痉挛的腰。"告诉我，Anthony Stark，它们好还是我？”

“废话……太多……不要、停！”休想让他承认，比起机甲，当然是Doom更……

Tony永远搞不懂毁灭机甲——这概念。

为什么Victor这个臭自大狂，把这些长得和他一模一样的机器人造得那么呆萌。

他至少应该停止使用自己的人格作为模板。他的机器人们同他一样自负，那么当然了，他们会装作自己就是他本人………虽然Tony尊重这些 A.I 朋友们，但恕他直言——机器人永远不可能真比得过人类，尤其当那个人类叫Victor von Doom时。——这不是求，也不是解，而是已知。

但他可没必要让Victor知道这想法。

Doom毫无征兆地将自己拔了出来，就在Tony离最高峰只有一步之遥时。“我再问一次，我好，还是它们。”

Tony发出几声难受的呻吟，像一只陷入猎人陷阱难以脱身的猎豹。得不到满足的他，转身将Doom扑倒在床上，自己分开双腿，骑了上去。“要想证明自己是更强的那个，Victor，请用行动，而不是阴谋诡计。操我，不要停。”

## 一段时间后。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……Vic。”Tony将自己完全呈现给Doom，吞没他、绞紧他、毫无保留地献出自己，对他的给予也照单全收。又一次被填满，自己也又一次释放……

“在你一次次妄图榨干我的无谓尝试中，Anthony，我真担心你会先让自己射到再也硬不起来……”Doom抚摸着Tony的脸颊，退出了Tony的身体。“别曲解，我的爱。我喜欢你为我这么火辣，但你不必每次都像这次完了没下次那样……至于我那个问题，我想，你的答案已不明而喻。”他满意地亲吻着Tony的侧脸。“现在，睡吧。”

## 第二天。

”该死的Victor。“Tony在清晨醒来，硬得发疼。正准备抓着那个扰他好梦的罪魁祸首讨债，却发现身边人已不在。那个“老年人”估计又去院子里了吧？

“你的Victor在院子里打坐。”F.R.I.D.A.Y摇了摇头。“在你第四百次向我抱怨你没吃饱前，给我打住。”

“可恶！吝啬鬼根本就是故意的！一大早就有精神去玩魔法，昨晚他就是，不尽心、不尽力！”

“当然是故意的，但吝啬这词不是这么用的。公道点说，他只是没被你榨干最后一滴，他是为你们俩好。”

“哼，那就是自私。”

“毕竟，那是统治了全世界后，瞬间就觉得太无聊、恨不得立刻放弃一切的男人。而你，Tony，Jarvis说，你小时候有阵子特爱吃芝士汉堡，爱到除非美国队长上电视，否则谁都不能阻止你去汉堡王吃芝士汉堡，连续吃了一年，终于看见C-H-E-打头的字母都想吐……”

“你是说Victor这是在对我玩花招儿？”

“你们怎么还不结婚？”

“为什么要结婚？那多无聊。”

“对吧，无聊。你的Victor痛恨无聊，他可没法忍受漫长余生中一复一日平淡无奇的婚姻生活，而你Tony, 我系统里还有你九岁时的人生计划列表——第一是‘和绿皮外星小姐姐来一发’那个【10】——你这个Butthole可没法忍受漫长余生中只睡同一个人。”

“喂！！！”

“他怎么可能让你吃饱？一个习惯控制一切、哪怕最轻微地偏离轨道也痛恨至极的人，偏偏遇到你，Tony。你越表现得急不可耐，仿佛没有明天，他就越……”

“吝啬。”

“谁知道呢？也许Richards博士一家明天就回到地球，也许你的Victor后天就旧病复发决定他要回到拉特维尼亚计划怎么让全世界的人都失去自由……”

“那不值得他自降身份，Victor如今早已远远站得比那高了。”Tony花了很久很久才想明白了这个道理，虽然他从未与第二个人提过。

“永不说永不，多年后你又重新爱上了芝士汉堡。而且你每天都在用行为印证他内心的担心——你急不可耐，每次都像分手炮。”

“头一次听说有人会抱怨性生活太美好。那又怎么样呢？我不在乎。我不管十年后，是Amara突然向Victor求婚，Victor突然决定他更爱Stephen，或者Wanda突然说再也不要看见Tony……就算是真像异人族那臭小子说的我们所有人终会没有明天，我也不在乎！“Tony怂了怂肩，双手微摊。”我只知这么多年后的今天，Victor他终于像个正常人那样疯狂地迷恋我。而我……F.R.I.D.A.Y，我暂时也并不想睡其他人。我只知现在……我只想把我的一切都给他，他也必须得把他的一切都给我。现在就给！禁止分期付款！拒收延期支票！！“

踩着最后一个音节，鞋尖落地声在Tony身后响起，Tony甚至不知此刻自己该不该回头。

（全剧终）

【1】新复仇者（2013）  
【2】秘密战争（2015）  
【3】无敌铁人（2015）  
【4】恶名铁人（2016）  
【5】钢铁纪元（2011）  
【6】无敌铁人 #594  
【7】钢铁侠v3 #26-30  
【8】FF （2012）  
【9】致命边境（2013）  
【10】银河护卫队（2013）

废话几句nbcs的事儿，关于偷尼可以multitask，身在一处却同时hack别的地方的能力，在Fatal Frontier里面就有用到！他曾经把脑子分成几份去不同的地方搞事情。维克多从外星人处学到了眼神接触就能跟别人换身体/控制别人脑子/跑去别人身体里的bug能力，也是原设定。如果有人好奇此文情况下具体怎么远程操作的（我不觉得有），我可以详细解释，但我觉得大部分人没兴趣所以没写进正文。这文已经够老太太裹脚布的琐碎了。

注脚的本意只是：求求大家去看杜铁的漫画吧！！  
谢谢观赏！厚着脸皮求评论（lofter）!!!


End file.
